


Man in the Moon

by badfashioned



Category: Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfashioned/pseuds/badfashioned
Summary: As he sat there and watched Freddie's fingers delicately pressing the keys, he thought he was more beautiful then before, he looked more beautiful then the stars they would often look at, more beautiful then anything in space. He was more beautiful then the man in the moon.He would go as for the day his Fred was the man in the moon.





	Man in the Moon

To Freddie, there was nothing like a nice tea after a show. He loved preforming but it did it's number on him. 

Pushing through the crowd of his latest show was anything but challenging, they weren't the biggest crowds but with each show they were getting bigger. Some people said how good the show was and he thanked them, others winked suggestively at him, which he just ignored.

When he did manage to get through the crowd, he would stand outside of the pub he would light a cigarette, and start walking down a street he barely knew, but knew well enough to know where the nearest café was.

His cigarette was all forgotten as he arrived at the cosy little cafe which he remembers from a few times before.

As he opened the door the little bell above it jingled and the first thing Freddie noticed was the beige aesthetic look to the place, which normally would look disgusting but it suited this spot. It changed a little but not to much, just enough to notice.

The place had a nice tune playing and he was greeted by the nice scent of baked goods and different types of tea.

The place had a little chandelier hanging from the top of the roof, little round tables and a few couches built into the walls. He did remember those. The countertop had little flower designs on it which was new. 

Freddie looked around for a second taking in the nice scents and decorative interior and eventually walked over to the counter to order. 

As he reached the counter he let his fingers gently trace over the flowered pattern before looking up at the cashier who was smiling at him, he smiled back.  
"What would you like?"

He looked around for a second, first down at the sweets, eyeing each one carefully wondering what they were, they all had fancy names which he couldn't pronounce even if he tried, these were definitely new. He then looked up to the beverages sign above the cashiers head, there were so many things to chose from most of them he probably wouldn't like as, like the sweets, they all had fancy names and were new as well. He eventually decided to be really British and simply said.  
"Do you just have regular tea and a all bran muffin?"

He felt awkward asking for something so basic in a café which was obviously meant for more fancy drinks and sweets. It definitely wasn't before. Before they had signs saying sweets and drinks that he knew how to pronounce and that looked like they were from the local shop.

Obviously the cashier felt the same way as he looked at Freddie with confusion but nonetheless nodded because they did have that, they just made the name fancier.

Freddie stood there for a few quite awkwardly waiting for his black tea and all bran muffin which to them turned into Chai Tea and Honey Cornbread muffin. He paid and walked over to sit down, wondering why they couldn't have just kept it the way it was before. 

Freddie had Chai Tea before and it tasted nothing like plain black tea and it was still bland but you could tell the difference because of the colour and taste, chai is gingery, black tea is not. He didn't know what in God's name a Honey Cornbread muffin was. It was obviously a muffin that had honey and cornbread but what it tasted like was a mystery to him, probably nothing like a all bran muffin. 

Freddie felt as though the other customers who came here got scammed by the fancy names when in reality they were probably getting regular drinks and sweets. 

As he took a sip of his 'chai tea' and a bite of his 'honey cornbread muffin' he realised he didn't mind this place even if they were a bunch of lying arseholes. He was happy about how he had just preformed and the warm tea soothed his throat as it went down making him feel better.

Freddie sat there for a little while longer taking little bites and sips once and a while just looking out the window at nothing in particular. He tapped his fingers against the table humming one of his songs, enjoying the peace of doing nothing.

Finishing up the last of his after show treat, he began digging into his coat pocket looking for his light and cigarettes but was distracted by a man who he hadn't noticed earlier ordering something. 

Freddie looked over to the as he man cursed under his breath muttering an apology to the cashier. He began looking furiously through his wallet for something of which Freddie did not know. As he looked away the man sighed and said

"M'sorry, i don't have an extra pound"

Then Freddie understand, he stopped digging for the light and cigarettes and started looking for the extra pound in his pocket. The man cursed again clearly irritated that he couldn't get his order. Freddie looked up to see if the man was still there but he was already on his way to the door, this time it was his turn to mutter profanities. He got up quickly and caught the man just before he was gone. The man looked surprised as Freddie had quite literally grabbed onto him. Freddie was breathing hard and he hardly realised what he had done.

"Hello Dear" 

The man still looked surprised and Freddie finally realised he had his hands on him and mentally kicked himself as he let go quickly and cleared his throat. He put his hand out and presented the pound he needed earlier. He smiled at the man.

"Here's an extra pound"

The man looked down to his hand and then back at him and he cleared his throat this time. He brought his hand out and shook Freddie's with the pound still in it.

"Thank you"

Freddie shook his hand back and he let go and smiled at him again, the man smiled back. The pound had let his hand and the man quickly thanked him again. Freddie moved out of his way and walked past him out the door and started back to the pub.

Before he could get far. He heard the jingle of the bell again and thought nothing of it. He then heard the mans voice again.

"You did great at the show tonight"

Freddie turned around to see him again. He smiled widely.

"Thank You, Dear"

He smiled at Freddie and quickly waved as he rushed back into the cafe to get his order. Freddie smiled and began walking again. He dug for his light and cigarettes and lit one yet again.

He failed to hear the jingle again but was distracted again by a voice yelling

"And smoking will kill you"

He turned around to see the man walking the other direction smiling at him and Freddie laughed turning around again and continued to walk away.


End file.
